


The Light Behind Your Eyes

by thegodandthecynic



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Harassment, M/M, Minor Violence, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 10:28:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegodandthecynic/pseuds/thegodandthecynic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rave gone wrong results in blood and tears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Light Behind Your Eyes

The air in the room was thick with sweat. Loud electric music blared out of the speakers, pulsing so loudly that Montparnasse could feel it physically bouncing off the walls and reverberating inside his person. Lasers and lights of all kinds shot out from every angle, both catching his eye and making his head throb. All around him, people danced and jumped and ground upon each other, the glow sticks glowing around their necks and wrists. The dance floor had been packed the entire night, where 90% of the people in the crowd were either drunk or on some type of drug. It had been easy enough to get them; at a rave, there was no shortage of drugs or alcohol. Liquor kept flowing and pills were popped like candy and everyone was happy.  
They had been there for an hour before Montparnasse had to go outside for a much needed smoke break. As much as he loved the feeling of Jehan grinding against him, his increased sensory levels from the ecstasy and the overall rush of the rave made for too much for him to handle. Giving Jehan a quick kiss he broke away from the dance floor and slipped outside, revelling in the cool night air outside of the warehouse. The night sky was clear and scattered with stars, the tiny lights a break in the expanse of nearly-black void. Montparnasse took a deep breath before lighting a smoke and taking a drag.   
It was calm outside; nearly tranquil when compared to the chaotic mess that was the rave. He could still hear the faint beats from inside but it was nothing as prominent as when you walked into the actual building. A small breeze greeted him, carrying away his smoke rings into the night.  
The best part about the rave had been getting to spend personal time with Jehan. Grantaire, Courfeyrac and Eponine had come along also, but they knew to stay away when things got up close and personal. Jehan had been busy lately, between work and school and all his late-night poetry readings. They had had little time together but tonight had been a night to fix that. Smiling, he dropped the butt of the cigarette on the ground and ground it out, turning to go back inside before someone ran into him. It was Eponine, and she didn't look good.  
'Oh my god where were you I've been looking for you how could you just leave like that c'mon we need to go,' she spoke a mile a minute, worry etched into every inch of her face, her eyes hard. She pulled him towards the door, her trainers scratching against the concrete as she started running.  
'Whoa there what's happened? What's wrong?' Montparnasse asked, pulling Eponine back and grabbing her face into his hands. Her mascara ran down her face in streaks.  
'It's Jehan,' his blood turned cold. 'We found him crying and covered in beer, he said they were harassing him, we don't know what they said or did.' It didn't take any more convincing for Montparnasse to take off after her, storming back into the warehouse. Eponine led him over to one of the couches against the wall. Jehan sat, his head in his hands and his shoulders shaking violently. A dark liquid had been poured over his head, ruining his hair and staining his cardigan. Grantaire and Courfeyrac sat next to him, Grantaire with his fists balled and Courfeyrac speaking softly into Jehan's ear.  
'Where. Are. They?' He asked, his tone quivering with wrath. Very carefully, Eponine pointed towards a group of men near the bar, a grin turning up the corner of her mouth. Like an animal stalks its prey, Montparnasse made his way to where they were standing. As he got closer he heard one of the men complain about how 'the little bitch made a cute girl.' He was the one Montparnasse went for; he was the one Montparnasse slammed against the wall, his head colliding with the concrete.  
'I heard you were harassing my boyfriend,' Montparnasse said, voice cold and menacing. The man visibly swallowed, trying to get a word out before he was shut down by a single look. Montparnasse glared down at him, his eyes daggers as he saw the man take in his 6'4 frame. Being tall had always come in handy for Montparnasse; the tattoos and leather jacket only added to the look. His muscles bulged and twitched in anticipation as he lifted the man higher against the wall, so high his feet left the ground  
'How about I teach you some respect?' He asked, a smile spreading across his lips as he raised a fist.  
The sound bone makes when it's shattered is very satisfying.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It hadn't taken him long to teach that entire group a lesson; five against one was nothing when the single person had a hundred pounds of muscle and 6 inches on the biggest of the five. It hadn't been a fair fight in the slightest. Two minutes in and two of the guys were rolling around on the ground, the others standing back in shock and Montparnasse continually wailed on the guy's face, unsure of who's blood it was covering his knuckles. It was only Jehan's soft fingers on his shoulder that brought him to a halt.  
'Stop,' Jehan said, turning him around. His normally vibrant hair was limpid and wet as it hung from his shoulders, dripping liquid that left brown splotches on his cardigan. 'I think you've done enough damage for one day,' he couldn't hide the small smile that split his lips as he pulled Montparnasse away from the man, looking over his bloodied face before spitting at him and walking away. Jehan took all of two steps before Montparnasse lifted him off his feet, carrying him bridal-style out of the warehouse, much to Jehan's protest.  
He carried him like that all the way back to their building.  
After some intense urging that he was indeed okay, Jehan managed to convince Courfeyrac, Eponine and Grantaire to all go back to their respective apartments. He closed the door behind them and turned, not surprised when Montparnasse pulled him into a tight embrace.  
'I'm sorry,' the bigger man whispered, his mouth buried into Jehan's still-sticky hair.  
'You did nothing wrong!'Jehan answered, taking Montparnasse's face into his hands, his eyes sparking with gratitude, 'You were there when I needed you and that's all that matters. Now let's go shower. All that blood can't be good for your clothes.'


End file.
